Needs
by freakxlover000
Summary: Everyone has needs. Emotional needs, physical needs, and of course, sexual needs. Sometimes you just gotta have that certain thing, or should I say, that certain someone, to satisfy those needs...even if they are your cheating ex-boyfriend. Eclare. Rated for language and sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everyone has needs. Emotional needs, physical needs, and of course, sexual needs. Sometimes you just gotta have that certain thing, or should I say, that certain someone, to satisfy those needs...even if they are your cheating ex-boyfriend.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, same old deal as every disclaimer blah blah blah.

WARNING: Rated M for a reason. SEX and INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE are used in this fic. IF you find that to be a problem then by all means please press that little back button that is most likely somewhere along the top of your screen.

Also, this is set in its own little world kinda. Like it doesn't use the plot of the show or the personalities of the characters exactly, so dont be surprised when they don't act like their normal selves.

~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~

Have you ever had one of those days where you just know deep down you need something but know you cant have it? Well that's how I feel right now, and have been feeling for the past 3 months as well for that matter. OH and just in case you were wondering, it completely FUCKING SUCKS.

Long story short I am a 17 year old girl going though high school. The usual. As always there is that one perfect guy. You know, that one drop dead gorgeous absolutely fucking flawless guy that you cant have? Yeah him. Whats worse is that in this particular case, that guy, happens to be my EX-boyfriend.

Ugh... I guess I should explain. So here's what happened.

Ten months ago I was dating Eli Goldsworthy. He was perfect and we were so happy, or so I thought. I was getting busy with my volunteering for honors society on the weekends that we didn't really hang out much outside of school. I later learned this was a problem when I figured out he had been hanging out with a freshman girl in my absents.

When I found out about her from a friend I became suspicious. I asked him about her and he told me I was crazy and she was just a friend nothing more. Not wanting to be the controlling girlfriend, I believed him and let it be. Of course I wasn't stupid either though. I had a friend be my "spy" so to speak. Yeah yeah yeah I know it was manipulative and wrong of me to do, but hey, what can i say? I am a girl after all. It is kind of in our genetic code to be this way.

Anyway as I was saying. I had a friend who this freshman trusted and reported everything about her and Eli to. What the freshman didn't know was that my friend then reported what she heard to me. Actually, I don't even know if she knew my friend was my friend to begin with, but who really cares.

As I was saying. One day my friend came up to me and said that the freshman told her something big had happened. The freshman wouldn't say what it was, but she had supposedly had a huge smile on her face the whole time while talking about it. Naturally I heard the news and was curious. The freshman wouldn't spill the beans however so I went to the next best source.

Eli, under my interrogation, later confessed to making out with the girl and having some sort of feelings for her. Completely outraged at him lieing about their relationship status and then cheating on me behind my back, I broke up with him. Quite harshly might I add, but frankly, the fucker dissevered it.

I gathered up everything he had ever given me, drove to his house, dumped it on the doorstep and when he answered the door I said "There's your shit, we are through, and have a fucking fantastic life." with a smile on my face no less.

Needless to say I was hurt, a couple pointless months later he was crawling back. We had talked it through and he truly felt bad for the freshman thing. We had become friends again and all was great. I actually was planning on taking him back. Until I saw him with Mary. That little skank. I am mean excuse my language and all but seriously. She wears freaking lingerie to school for Christs sake! Like no joke, it has basically lace and ribbon holding up her itty bitty titties and that's it.

Anyway when I saw them hanging out I got scared. I never technically rejected him but he caught on and left me alone. Now he has been dating her for six months and about three months ago, when summer vacation started, I realized I have a MAJOR problem with it.

Now I am in this kind of situation: I recently moved and now I live approximately two blocks from Eli. Since the move we have also become much closer. In a way I guess you could say we act as best friends.

I work for 9:30 - 11am so after about noon we hang out all day together, and that's nearly everyday too. Sometimes we go to the park, other times we just go for a walk, and on days when it is particularly hot we will go for a swim in my back yard pool. A couple of times we have even gone to the downtown pool too, just because its more fun with all the water slides and such.

I have began to notice that he is getting really touchy lately too. Dont get me wrong, I love it, but if I was Mary, I would be PISSED! My best friend Ali, who also lives close to us and hangs with us on a regular basis has even pointed out to me that 'its as if we are dating just with out the sexual stuff, which is what he uses Mary for'. I have ultimately decided that she has a very valid point.

I have also decided that even though he was stupid last year I forgive. And I want him back. And what I want, I get. Yeah its kind of shitty of me but who gives a flying fuck?

It also doesn't help that I decided this while being your average horny teenager. I may be a girl but I still have needs.

And right now, all I need is Eli Fucking Goldsworthy.

~~~~~~~~freaksxlover~~~~~~~~

Gaawwwwwwwwww I am to tired to write the sex scene right now _._

plus its late and I have work 2moro. Sooooo thats it for this. There will be one more chapter and it will be the sex scene. I will most likely get it done in the next day or too so look forward to it! Its gonna be HOT and STEAMY. ;d

see yall later! ta ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the instant views from the first chapter! I was so excited when I woke up and saw that so many ppl Favorited and followed my story! It look me a lil bit to write this once cause I got a little busy with work and swim practice and then I ended up making kinda longer. Anyway here is the scene you have all been waiting for! Enjoyyyy!

~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~

So today was just one of your average summer days. I got off work at 11am. Afterwards, I made my way home and I ate some lunch, alone. As usual. It was normal, being that my mom and step-dad were at work and my step-brother was god only knows where doing god only knows who. Yeah. I said who on purpose.

Becoming slightly bored I headed down to my room in the basement and pulled out my laptop. Surfing the web in my boredom I watched some random romcom movie on netflix. Of course when it reached a particular scene in which the main couple began to have sex, I felt a sudden surge between my thighs. I was being turned on by the heavy making out and groping of the actors on screen.

I know right? That was quick. But can you really blame me? I am a 17 year old girl with all these hormones and shit. Plus it helps nothing that I haven't even kissed a boy in 10 months.

Oh and also I feel the need to point out, despite how I act, I am still a virgin. Just a very very horny virgin. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to sleep with Eli when we were dating but he never initiated anything and right when I was about to the freshman thing happened. So long story short the farthest I have gone thus far is making out and some mild sexting via text message. Don't judge. It was only a pic or two...and mentioning of what or where to do on our first time. But of course since then he and Mary have slept together multiple times.

I am not just making this up either, I know because he told me. Like I said, we are like Best Friends. We share EVERYTHING. Even when the other doesn't really wanna hear it.

Now, back to what I am doing at this moment. Which apparently sometime in my train of thought had become me shoving my hand down my pants and fingers fiddling with my clit and lower lips. I don't remember telling my hand to do so but sometimes it has a mind of its own.

Sliding my middle finger around the edge I slowly reached my core where I then inserted said middle finger. The sensation I got was good, but not good enough. I moved upward and began circling my clit harder. Again, it felt good, but still not quite good enough.

I Needed Eli. I know I did.

I had know for the last three months but at this point it was just absolutely unbearable. So I decided to give him a little call...mwah ha ha haaaaa

Anyways... ignoring my strange urge for the maniacal laughter...

So I got out my phone and texted Eli.

Me- **"Hey"**

Eli- **"Hey"**

Me- **"Soooooo I am bored, you should come overrrrrr"**

Eli- **"mmk mom said it was cool but I gotta clean my room first. Be there in like 15"**

Me- **"Sounds good to me"**

Eli- **"kk see ya then"**

And so it began. The lonnnnnggggg agonizing 15 minute wait. **  
**

~~~~~~~~15 mins later ~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Eli when my doorbell rang. I was so excited so I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to answer it.

When I opened the door sure enough there stood Eli in all his sexyness. I noticed he was wearing that blue short sleeve slightly tight fitting shirt that I loved oh so much. Seriously it was helping nothing with how turned on I already was right now.

When we reached the bottom of the basement stairs and entered my room I heard Eli begin to talk.

"So what should we do?" He asked. We were about to pass through my room when I stopped right at the foot of my bed. (Its a pretty open concept basement with half being my room and half being the game room)

"Clare?" He asked. Instead of saying anything I just turned around, and in about 2 seconds my lips was flush against Eli's.

Pushing me away at the shoulders Eli looked me in the eye trying to find a reason for what I had just done. Of course I am sure all he could see was my deep lust for him.

"Eli. You know as well as I do that we aren't just friends. For Christ's sake, you hang out with me more than you do your own girlfriend. We know everything about each other and we always will. We need each other. You need me. And I know for a damn fact that I sure as fuck need you. Right now." With that said I crashed my lips into Eli's once more, but this time he kissed back. And thank fucking god for that cause I would feel sooooooo stupid if that whole shpeel hadn't worked.

Soon our simple crashing of lips turned into a hard core make out session, and I was loving every damn minute of it. Pushing his whole body into mine Eli had me trapped under his weight on my bed in no time. This was great, it was becoming everything I wanted it to be. Plus I could tell by the hard lump poking me in the thigh that Eli was enjoying it just as much as I was.

Stripping each other completely we discarded all of our clothes onto my bedroom floor, not caring where they went. But can you really blame us? We were little bit busy at the moment with the whole 'bout to have sex thing and all. Absentmindedly we fell onto my bed mid-kiss, but didn't really care to much.

Pushing my hips into Eli's I clearly felt his boner now. I mean I knew it was there before but it still felt nice to remind myself that I had been the one to cause such a thing. Keeping that fact in mind I began feeling a bit more confident so I inserted my tongue into his mouth. Just cause I could.

What really got me however was when I felt Eli begin to suck on my tongue. Good lord if I wasn't already turned on enough, I sure as fuck was now.

"God Clare, your so sexy when your hopelessly horny" Eli spoke very out of breathe from the situation our mouths had just been in.

"Who says I am horny?" I teased, just wanting to see what he would do.

"I believe this right here does." He spoke as he began rubbing my womanhood through the thin fabric of my underwear that for some reason had been the only article of clothing left on me when we undressed previously. Honestly though I hadn't really expected him to do that, but the sensation was wonderful.

Eli began to kiss me again and I moaned against his tongue. He kinda tasted faintly of peanut butter and jelly. Giggling to myself a little I barely noticed that Eli had moved. His mouth now trail down to my neck where he kissed and sucked hard until he knew he had left a mark.

Moving down further once more Eli made his way to my breasts, semi-burring his face into them. I had always suspected he had a breast fetish. Hahaha anyways... I felt his tounge trail down and around them in a full circle. Stopping to nip and suck at my left nipple. The feeling became to much to simply hold in.

"Ahhhhh! Eli harderrrr" I half moaned, half screamed.

Switching nipples he has been sucking on, I felt Eli pinch and rub at the one he had previously had his mouth on. Putting my hand behind Eli's head I pulled him harder into the kiss, our tounges fighting for dominance. Eventually Eli did win, but honestly that was only because I let him.

I moaned into the kiss once more as his hands found there way back to my large breasts where he groped and squeezed hard. Told you be had a breast fetish.

"Oh Clare. If only you knew how amazingly sexy you sound right now... I love you Clare. I always have." Eli confessed mid-makeout but I knew that he truly meant it, from the bottom of his heart.

"I love you too Eli Goldsworthy." I tried to speak more but I felt Eli pulling my underwear all the way down, exposing my neatly trimmed, yet not completely hairless flesh cavern. Shifting himself upward I noticed Eli had taken of his boxers when I felt his cock brush against my core.

"Oh...Eli please. I am begging you, take me. Make me yours over and over again." I moaned out in a tone obviously dripping with lust. I felt his cock against my thigh as it got very hard, very fast might I add.

"Oh my Clare. I dont know where this side of you came from. But it is soooo hot." with every low toned word he spoke I felt myself grow more and more wet. Reaching down I finally just took hold of his hard cock. Yielding him motionless I flipped us over so I was in control.

"Now you are all mine." I spoke in an evil mischievous kind of way as I placed my mouth down on his hard cock lapping up at his precum. Eli's deep moans only encouraged me to keep with my ministrations. Slowly I took his whole cock into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down.

Placing his hands on my head Eli pushed me harder and faster on him. Not that I minded, his cock was glorious. Not that I have anything to physically compare him to but he definitely looked better than all those weird porn guys. Whether or not other people would think so too I have no idea, but Eli's 7 inch rock hard shaft was all I needed.

Eli groaned in disappointment when I removed my head from his cock but his disappointment soon faded when I wrapped my breast around his cock this time. I watched him nearly lose it right then and there. I had a feeling he might enjoy it. Guess I was most certainly right.

What really sent him close though I am guessing is when I bent my head down and began to suck him off at the same time as I surrounded and rubbed him with my breasts.

Keeping my mouth in place, Eli grabbed my hips and twisted them in his directions so that we were in a 69 position. Grabbing my hips tighter, he buried his face in me and began to suck so hard I thought I was going to lose my mind. I have never felt anything like this in my whole life, and I never wanted it to end. It didn't take long before we both came, drinking each others sweet juices.

As I laid there on the bed panting Eli got up to his original position and aligned himself at my entrance. However before he actually did enter I stopped him.

"Wait Eli, don't get me wrong, I want this, more than anything actually, but I am still technically a virgin." I spoke nervously. I didn't want Eli to stop, but I couldn't just not tell him.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle I promise." With that said he slowly slid his cock into me. As if knowing what was to come he covered my mouth with his to mask my noises. He did so until the pain subsided and I relaxed into him.

When I signaled to him that I was ready for movement I watched his pull out then go back in. Doing so a few more times he picked up speed until he was going fairly fast in my opinion. But what do I know? Like I said before, this was my first time so I had nothing to truly compare to.

A few minutes later though we both were getting close so I wrapped my legs around Eli's waist pulling him closer for his final thrusts. It didn't take long before he came inside me. Being on the birth control injection that made it like impossible to bet pregnant on made me not care to much. I mean we wouldn't make this whole 'no condom' thing a regular occurrence, but just this once, I guess it was ok.

Laying on my bed together we just kind of stayed in each others arms, enjoying the feeling.

"So..." I finally spoke, "What are you going to tell Mary?"

The only response I got was simply:

"Who cares? You are all that I need."

~~~~~~~~~~Freakxlover~~~~~~~~

YYYYYYAAAYYYYYYY! There! All done! Complete! Finished! I hope you enjoyed my Semi- PWP. Please, feel free to comment and tell me what ur favorite part was or any other comment u have :) Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
